


You're just my type

by REDphosphorus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mystery, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDphosphorus/pseuds/REDphosphorus
Summary: [HEAVY PERSONA 5 SPOILERS]The Phantom thieves saw the murderous psychopath Goro Akechi sacrifice himself for the greater good, or so they thought. His body was nowhere to be found, and in the same week, Shido was murdered.Two years later, Yaldaboath had been defeated, but the metaverse persists, smaller palaces appear born from the twisted desires and lusts of those who would do harm. Though out of the public eye, the Phantom thieves quietly operate, dealing with the lowest rungs of society's rats, and going on with their adult lives, day by day.All of that is about to change.





	You're just my type

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thank you for taking the time to read this. This story is a sort of epilogue for Persona 5, dealing with some of what I believe were the story's loose ends. Hope you enjoy!

She had been running late again, as usual. My fault of course, it had been me all those months ago who decided we meet in the middle of the week. Smooth going. 

 

Though I was managing Leblanc full time. I never liked meeting Makoto there in the middle of the day. It never felt private, sure my old room was upstairs, but we only used that during the night. The waitress refilled my cup, I heard the bell on the door ring. 

I turned around and she rushed over, setting her bag down in the booth. I stood up to give her a quick kiss. 

“Doing okay?” She asked, sounding like a ray of sunshine, her kind eyes genuine in their question. I’m sure I looked crappy and tired, but I smirked and replied: “Much better now that you’re here.”

She scoffed. “Oh please.” She sat down. I took my own seat, noticing the rain streaking down the window of this hole-in-the-wall cafe. It was a lot like Leblanc, but even more compact, somehow. Didn’t even have a restroom, and the bar counter was barely a few inch difference between the customer and the server. Makoto found it on the other side of the city and couldn’t get enough of it, Leblanc’s better.

She sipped my coffee while we waited for the waitress to come back. She had a darker blue peacoat on, like what she used to wear when we went to Shujin. I was wearing a dingy blazer and an old tee. 

“Is it really that cold outside already?” I asked, watching her shoulders stop their light shivering. 

She swallowed. “Just because it’s the end of October doesn’t mean it isn’t allowed to be cold.”

I shrugged. “That’s true. Well, how was work?”

Makoto set the cup down and leaned back into her chair, pushing a loose strand of her bangs back into place. 

“It was… okay. The students are all doing well, Kishiyo might be doing the best. It’s surprises me someone of her age is so devoted to JiuJitsu of all things.”

I smiled. “Well, If I remember right, someone I know used to be very devoted to her own studies not long ago.”

She laughed. “And someone _I_ used to know; used to be a bit of an extralegal delinquent.”  
“Well, we all have room to change.”

 

Our date went well, like they all do. We both had some nondescript pancakes and coffee, but you never meet somewhere like this for the food. She talked about how her law studies were going, I was talking about my coffee as usual, still unsure what I wanted to do. And she, like always, did her best to recommend me career paths. I’d be a potato without my Niijima. 

“Heard from Ryuji lately?” I asked, wiping some crumbs off the edge of lips. She shook her head gently.

“No, he’s been busy interning at the college PE department remember?” I did not remember.

“Oh, right. I gotta meet up with him sometime, it’s been too long.”

She scraped another bite off her fork, chewed it thoughtfully and said, “We all need to meet up. The nav’s been so quiet, we haven’t all properly done anything together.”

I held my chin on my fist, thinking.

“What’s on your mind?” She said, tilting her head and looking at me intently with those deep red eyes. I glanced past her look and put my eyes to the window again.

I exhaled. “That’s just it, not much. It’s almost hard to know what to do with myself since  _ that  _ aspect of my life has been removed from my schedule, at least for the time being.”

Makoto set her utensils down. 

“Yeah, I definitely know how you feel.” 

I looked back to her and set my hand atop hers, caressing the side of her wrist. 

We gave each other a knowing look and smiled.

“Want to go do something tonight?” She asked sweetly.

“Is one of my options you?”

She giggled, my phone went off. It vibrated hard and fast on my leg through my pocket. I jammed my free hand into my pocket and pulled it out. 

Nothing. Just some email. 

She patted my hand. I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I also thought it was the nav for a second.”

Makoto flashed another red smile.

Her and I, ever since the brief trip back to my old hometown, had this seemingly unspoken understanding that although the danger was immense, the physical and mental stress equivalent to iron chains, being invisible thieves to invisible foes gave us a purpose that may be impossible to match as our lives went on. The group often jokes about how our true calling came a little too early. Especially for Futaba, then she says something insulting to Ryuji and his voice cracks. But, for Makoto and I, I think the problem might be more akin to withdrawl than simply missing it. We still got to go to these small palaces now and then, small enough that not even all of us would have to make the trip, assuming our schedules lined up. They were little more than runs to how mementos used to be. We know where we’re going, talk the person down, scare them, chase them, fight a shadow, in home time for dinner. It’s not how it used to be. 

“How’s Sae?” 

I broke my own train of thought with the question, I wasn’t enjoying the silence. 

Makoto had gone back to nibbling on her brunch. 

“Oh, sis? She’s good, busy as always, but happy with that for once in a long time.”

“She started that firm yet?”

“Yep, already stacked with smaller cases. Just like she wanted.”

“That’s great!”  
The waitress asked us if we need anything, we said no thank you. 

We filled the rest of that hour and part of the next with small talk, about people and any good movies we’d seen recently. 

Soon enough the clock had ticked to the beginning of the afternoon.

“I need to head out, I have class tonight.” Makoto said, gathering her things and leaving her half of the bill. 

I stood up and gave her a kiss goodbye.

“See you after class?” She asked.

“When do you not?”

 

Shortly after she left, I did the same. I was back in the misty rain in some alley. Trains under my feet and the errant honking of cars on the road nearby. City ambiance is a comfort that’s impossible to beat. Oh, and so are the smells. I always make sure to take in the rising scent of wet asphalt and concrete on days like these. 

I walked easy down the road to the station. Nothing much on my mind. 

As I reached the stairs to the underground, swiping my card through and finding the right set of stairs again, my phone buzzed again. 

The whole case vibrated and shook. It was Futaba.

“Hey, what’s u-”

“AKIRA WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE TO TALK RIGHT NOW!?”

“Woah, cool it. I’m heading back to the cafe right now.”

“OKAY BE THERE SOON THIS IS IMPORTANT!”

She hung up.

Futaba was always our eccentric little gremlin, but there was a legitimate fear in her voice, anxiety too. She rarely screamed that loud and talked so fast at the same time. 

My stomach started to knot, and I suddenly wanted to find an excuse to delay getting home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fully sure if I want this story to be in first person or third, for now it'll be first. If that changes, chapters will be edited as needed.  
> I really hope you enjoyed, and I'll be updating it as frequently as I can. If you have any questions or would like to get in touch, my discord is: Phosphor#9697


End file.
